Talk:Kes
PNA I added the PNA template because this article (and most of the other Voyager character articles) have a lot of information cluttered together. This info needs to be formated better. --Galaxy001 00:18, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :"It is interesting to note this event must still have happened in the alternate timeline. Since Krenim space is 9,500 light years from Borg space, Kes must still have pushed them there for the two races to meet in 2374. One can speculate that perhaps her leaving Voyager is where the two timelines diverged and that, had she stayed, her later problems would not have occured." :Where is this established in canon? -- ::It was established in the season 3 episode "Before and After," where we see Kes as an old woman "jumping" to previous times and as a consequence getting younger with each jump. We see her come into close proximity with a Krenim temporal torpedo which had breached the hull without exploding. Since by the time of the season 4 two-part episode "Year of Hell" Kes had already left Voyager, she is replaced in an almost identical scene by Seven of Nine. --NME 09:10, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::It is most certainly not established in canon. Kes has no extraordinary abilities in the alternate timeline. Some other event must have pushed them ahead of course, yes, but it was not Kes going all super-powery. It's been my theory that "Distant Origin" played out differently in the alternate timeline (meaning Kes would have never been exposed to species 8472), but that is also non-canon and has no place here. Note that Voyager gets oh-so-close to cutting huge swaths of the journey out about once every three weeks. There is no reason to expect anything other than one of those events playing out in a slightly more favorable manner. There is however every reason to believe that Alternate Kes never encountered 8472. -- 17:44, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Quarters Her quarters were on Deck 8 ( ). Don't know where to put this. If you add this to article, please state so here. -- Lt. Washburn 16:46, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I added it to the article which has a listing of the decks. --Jörg 16:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) It should be here too, no? -- Lt. Washburn 18:23, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Forum:Kes' birth year I was looking at the Kes article, which says that she was born in 2370. In the episode, , she turns two years old. However, here at this site, it is said that the episode named above is set in 2371. I have tried to change the date of Twisted many times to 2372 because it makes sense, but it gets reverted many times to 2371. I was wondering if someone could answer me about this, Thank you. -- 04:37, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Maybe a better question/approach would be... do we have a definite year citation for her birth, or was the 2370 merely a guess based on other information out there? :As a further aside, when making arbitrary changes like that, it's often best to actually attempt to note why your change is being made, rather than just doing it and assuming that every other editor will understand the reasoning. :) -- Sulfur 04:44, 2 April 2007 (UTC) How do I do that? -- 04:51, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Starting this discussion was it. The point I was trying to make (poorly) was simply that after the first revert, it should've been raised rather than going through the process over and over again. :) -- Sulfur 04:56, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::1. Kes' birth year is given as 2369 on Memory Alpha, and the year in which she begins her slip backwards throught time in the episode "Before and After" as 2378. ::2. However, in the same episode The Doctor says she is 3 years and 2 months old. The episode is set in late 2373 (5 episodes minus the season finale), so her birth date is probably mid-2370 and not 2369. Also, she is 9 years old when she begins her time travel, so the correct year for that is 2379. Furthermore, when she travelled back six months, they give the stardate as 55836.2, which indicates that it's in late 2378 and six months plus would make the date of her start 2379 in any case. ::3. Of course the writers has been inconsistent, but we should change her birth year to 2370 in my opinion. ::--Ltarex 23:41, 13 August 2009 (EST) :::The real question is does Twisted take place in 2371 or 2372. Because she is exactly two years old during that episode. Your assumptions on real years translating to star trek years doesn't work and are invalid as a result. Time within star trek doesn't always fit the real world. In one episode almost 3 weeks went by. So we can't use that as a base of comparison. With that said I doubt we could calculate a lot of character's birthdates...but it makes such little difference I don't think it matters. — Morder (talk) 22:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) StarTrek.com states that the birthdate is 2370, not 2369. I dont see a conclusion to this debate. Can we go by what Star Trek.com says? – Distantlycharmed 02:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) typo "Her requirement of multiple nitrogenated soil for her garden..." I'm not sure exactly what word is missing there. Could someone fill it in?--Gaeamil 21:31, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :More a case of an extra word i think. -- Sulfur 02:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC) continuity Kes was responsible for sending Voyager out of Borg space and cutting at least 10 years from their journey as stated by Janeway. Voyager did not encounter the Kremin until after this. In the alternate timeline Kes was onboard when this happened, but there was no description how Voyager managed to get to this part of space within Kes' lifetime. Should something be added about this? :We do not speculate, or state what wasn't said. This is already mentioned on the episode pages(this was due to Year of Hell originally being planned to be the third season finale), but there could be some way to mention it here as Background information, since lines for Kes were given to Seven instead. --31dot 22:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No section about character popularity? Shouldn't there be a section on the character's reception by the viewers? Or that the boring Kes character was replaced with Seven-of-Nine to make the series more interesting? 07:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you have documented evidence,(such as a magazine article or passage from a reference book) certainly it could be added as long as it isn't just fan opinions. I'm fairly sure there are statements about replacing Kes out there.--31dot 08:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Most of what I have ever found indicates that Kes wasn't intended to be replaced by Seven of Nine at all. Garrett Wang was the actor that was supposed to leave the show (probably dying in Scorpion), but when People magazine published that he was one of the "50 Most Beautiful People" that year, the producers of the show decided they didn't want to drop him. Dropping Kes was more of a last minute decision, not a result of fan reception over the previous years of the show. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I remember that now. They had already signed Jeri Ryan so they had to get rid of someone. Hard to say if they then said "Well, Kes is not popular so lets get rid of her" but clearly it wasn't the impetus behind the decision.--31dot 19:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I think the relationship section between her and Neelix needs to be fleshed out a little. Although, the entry states that they remained good friends I think it should be mentioned that during the Episode "The Gift" that she states that "I still love you. I always will. It's just that..." At this point he makes his joke about his cooking. If anything this would imply that she still had feelings for him. It just seems more fitting to that particular scene. It mentions the joke in the article, but clearly leaves out the part where she admits that she loves him. It makes it appear that the site is picking and choosing words to fit personal views. At the same token it could be interpreted various ways, this that should be mentioned as well.-- 03:36, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I hope we agree that Kes was most irrelevant and did not contribute to the overall dramaturgy at all. Of course, she came abord as a passenger and grew into the crew, but Kes-related episodes were boring and felt cumbersome ("Hey, let's make a Kes episode, because otherwise we just could let her die or disappear"). Being Neelix' companion/mate is hardly enough for a recurring role, so she became a nurse---of course by reading a few texts about anatomy. The actress played superbly, but the role seems to be designed as predetermined breaking point. ::::It looks like the recent discussion was less than three years ago, or whatever your fluctuating rule you just made up. So I am going to add to this discussion. Furthermore it looks like the person who started the discussion was a few months past this three year "expiration date" yet they were not warned. But just in case anybody gets confused, I did not revive an "old" discussion. In Correct (talk) 05:08, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::This "popularity" issue occurs in the Neelix talk page as well. And now I find it here. I posted in the Neelix talk page (the fact I "revived" a discussion is irrelevant.) that the same thing can be said about ANY character. It turns out I am Correct because viewers do not believe Kes to be popular. I will say again to this "old" topic: This is something that would be better on the "reception" category of a TV Show's article. The only thing in the character articles regarding reception is from the production staff. If the production staff says that a character was replaced because of unpopularity should be the only thing in the character's article. Viewer opinions are different from each other and adding every opinion would make the article too long. But it is up to you to archive an "old" discussion because what you think is "old" is none of my business and I do not even know how to archive a discussion. In Correct (talk) 05:08, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know I am late, but I just noticed something. It looks like the information about Kes joking about Neelix's cooking was added, but the episode reference has no parentheses. (They usually include parentheses.) I will add them now. In Correct (talk) 05:31, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Childhood section The beginning of the childhood section of this page includes an entire paragraph that seems better suited (the way it's written) to the Ocampa article (which is where it already is, in some form). Cut out altogether or rewrite it? --LauraCC (talk) 19:49, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Cutting, rewriting, whatever is needed to fix the issue. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:14, April 30, 2016 (UTC)